


Bughead Drabble Challenge

by CrownsAndMilkshakes



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownsAndMilkshakes/pseuds/CrownsAndMilkshakes
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles written for the Bughead Drabble Challenge
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 35
Kudos: 59





	1. Slightly Tipsy

“Juggie, can I tell you a secret?” Betty blinked her eyes up at him slowly.

“Of course.”

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Jughead laughed. He took the wineglass that was swaying in her hand and set it safely on the table.

Betty shook her head as if he wasn’t understanding her. “No, I mean I really really like you. I think I like you more than anyone else in this world.”

She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. “I did a good job marrying you,” she mumbled before falling asleep.


	2. Tickling

“Jug, stop! Please!” Betty squealed. She was lying back on her bed with Jughead leaning over her. His hands at her side, tickling her mercilessly.

“I will stop when you apologize for saying that Tracy True is better than the Baxter Brothers,” Jughead said. This was all an excuse to get close to Betty, to be able to touch her. He knew he should just man up and confess his feelings, but he was 14 and stupid.

Out of nowhere Betty flipped them around, grabbing his wrists in her hands and pinning them beside his head.

“Surrender,” she laughed. “Or you will never leave.”

Little did she know that Jughead never wanted to leave.


	3. Can't make me laugh

“Are you listening, Elizabeth?”

Her mother was scolding her, because last night she had come home after her curfew. The fact that she was next door playing video games with Archie and Jughead didn’t matter. Betty was trying to keep a straight face and listen to her mother. Which was hard when Jughead was making weird faces at her.

The boy had sneaked behind Alice and did everything in his power to make her laugh.

“What are you smiling at?” Alice turned around to find Jughead. She sighed and shook her head. “You two are going to be the death of me.”


	4. An unconventional way of saying "I love you"

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked.

Betty didn’t look up. “It’s a bad day,” she answered.

Jughead understood this.

It was one of those days where she felt like she was suffocating and like she couldn't handle the weight of the world that always seemed to be on her shoulders. It was one of those days where her nightmares were extra vivid and she was scared that her dark thoughts would consume her.

It was one of those days where she wanted to curl up on bed and be alone.

Jughead understood this.

He didn’t say anything as he placed his beanie on her head. His comfort blanket giving her comfort when he couldn’t.


	5. Gossip

Jughead knew what the kids in school whispered when he walked by.

“He hates girls.”

“He gets a rash from physical contact.”

“He’s married to a hamburger.”

None of it was true, but he didn’t correct them. He didn’t care what other people thought.

Besides…

“Jug,” Betty said. “Can you take me to the dance? Archie is taking Veronica and I want to make him jealous.”

He smiled at her. “Anything for you, Betts.”

“You’re the best, Juggie.” She kissed his cheek before walking away.

Jughead placed his hand over the burning skin.

… the gossip kept his biggest secret safe.


	6. Under The Bed

[Age 9]

“You have to check under the bed for monsters!”

Betty, Archie and Jughead had spent the evening telling each other ghost stories and afterwards Betty dragged Jughead to her room, to check for real ghosts.

“Are you really scared?” Jughead teased.

“Yes,” was her serious reply. “Check.”

Jughead thought it was ridiculous, but he never refused Betty anything, so he got on his knees and checked under her bed. He was met with nothing but darkness.

“There are no monsters under your bed, Betts.”

[Age 19] 

“Check under the bed, Juggie.”

“Seriously. Aren’t we a little too old for this?”

Betty shook her head. “You dragged me to that horror movie, so you check the bed.”

Jughead sighed helplessly, knowing that his girlfriend wouldn’t go to sleep if he didn’t do it. So he dropped to his knees and checked under their bed. There was nothing, as always.

“There are no monsters under the bed, Betts.”

[Age 29]

“Honey, you should look under the bed,” his wife called out from the bathroom.

By now Jughead had 20 years of bed checking under his belt, but something had changed. This time, when he got on his knees to look, he was greeted by two pairs of big green eyes and hysterical giggles.

“Betts,” he called out while lifting his daughters from the ground and onto his shoulders. “I have found two monsters under the bed.”


	7. Something Sweet

Jughead is craving something sweet. 

His gaze travels over his lunch options. Pizza, fries, hamburger. 

Nothing sweet.

He sighs and grabs the burger before going to his lunch table. Veronica is already there and Jughead shudders when he sees her.

Definitely not sweet.

The moment he sits down, hands cover his eyes. “Guess who?” says a voice that makes him smile on command.

“Hmm, it wouldn’t be a beautiful Nancy Drew type girl who is always on the lookout for a new mystery.”

“Shut up,” Betty says with a grin before kissing him. 

Jughead smiles with satisfaction. Finally something sweet.


	8. Midnight at Pop's

At exactly midnight, the door of Pop’s opens. Jughead doesn’t look up, because he knows exactly who it is. A few seconds later someone slide into the booth and lays her head on his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you,’ Betty whispers.

Jughead chuckles. “It has only been a day.”

Betty takes his hand away from his keyboard and starts playing with his fingers. “I wish we could see each other under normal circumstances.”

Their families are mortal enemies and their parents have forbidden them from seeing each other. So every night they meet up in secret at the diner. 

Jughead kisses Betty’s hair. “Just four more months. Four months until we graduate. Four months until we can leave this helltown behind.”

He looks at their hands together and smiles at the ring on Betty’s finger. Four more months until their life together begins.


	9. Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare?”

His gaze was on her mouth while he answered, “dare.”

Betty licked her lips. “I dare you to… give me your beanie.”

Jughead groaned. “You’re killing me, Cooper,” he said before tossing her his hat, finally freeing those dark waves she loves so much.

She placed the beanie on her own head and Jughead’s eyes turned a shade darker.

“Dare,” she said.

“I dare you to strip down to your underwear.”

Betty felt herself blush at his bold dare. For a moment she wondered if she should refuse, but then she saw the way he was staring at her. Intense and full of longing. It filled her with excitement. Feeling bold, she stood up and started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. With each inch of newly exposed skin, Jughead’s eyes turned darker and heat started pooling low in her stomach. She smiled seductively while the material fell to the floor, quickly followed by her skirt. She was standing in nothing but her black, lacy lingerie and Jughead’s beanie and she felt confident and sexy. For extra effect, she slid her hand down her body before sitting back down, in Jughead’s lap. 

She put a finger under his chin and tilted his face so he was looking up at her. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jughead managed to choke out.

She smiled. “How turned on are you right now?”

Jughead let out a growl before cupping her neck and crashing their mouths together.


	10. Detention

“Betty Cooper?”

Betty looked up at the serpent who just entered the classroom.

“Jughead Jones.”

“You have detention?” he asked skeptically.

“No, I just like being at school on a saturday.”

He gave her a smirk that made her heart skip a beat. “And here I thought you were a good girl.”

Betty leaned forward on her desk, which made her chest more pronounced. She bit her lip to keep from smiling when Jughead’s eyes glanced down. “I guess you don’t really know me.”

“I guess I don’t. Let’s have fun these next few hours,” he said with a wink.

Betty’s body already hummed with anticipation. They could have a lot of fun together.


	11. Distraction

“I’m tired.” Jellybean yawned. “I wanna go to bed.”  
Betty and Jughead looked at each other, the disappointment clear in their eyes. The three of them had been having a sleepover while Jughead’s parents were away. They started the night by cooking pizza, which would have failed miserably if Betty hadn’t been there. They had played several card games, Jellybean winning a surprising amount of them and they had just watched frozen, which Jughead had grumbled about but secretly enjoyed.

“But we were gonna build a blanket fort and eat junk food,” Jughead said. “Mom and dad will never be okay with that, so this is your only chance.”

Jellybean shook her head and stomped her feet, clearly upset at her big brother. “I don’t care. I wanna go to bed.”

Betty crouched down in front of the little girl. “If that’s what you want, Bean. Shall I tuck you in?”

Jellybean shook her head again. “I can do it myself.” She speeded out of the living room and stomped up the stairs.

Jughead was confused. “Is she going through puberty at the age of nine? Why is she so grumpy?”

“Must run in the family.” Betty teased and she was rewarded with a light tug on her ponytail.

“Don’t besmirch the Jones name,” he warned.

The two teens looked around the room for a second. The evening had not gone as they thought it would.

“So,” Betty said.

“So,” Jughead repeated.

“You know, we can still build the blanket ford ourselves,” she suggested and when Jughead turned to her with a twinkle in his eye, she knew she had said the right thing. 

“You take the pillows and blankets from my room and the guest room and I will raid my parents.” They both ran off like eager kids, ready to build their own ford.

30 minutes and one pillow fight later and the pair stood admiring their creation. 

“It’s majestic,” Jughead said in awe.

Betty giggled. “Come on, let’s see what the inside is like.” 

Together with some popcorn they crawled inside. It’s small, but cozy. Just enough room for two, which neither of them complained about.

“You want to watch another movie,” Jughead asked

“We could do that or…” Betty moved to grab a game controller of the floor. “We could play some Tetris,” she said with a knowing smile.

Ever since the new Tetris game came out, Betty and Jughead have been obsessed. They had a friendly competition going on about who could get the highest score.

“Only if you are ready to lose.” Jughead took the controller from her and quickly started the game. They would take turns playing and after 2 rounds, the person with the highest score would treat the other to Pop’s.

Betty silently watched Jughead play for a minute before she set her plan in motion. She scooted closer until their sides were pressed together.

“Let’s keep a little distance, Betty,” Jughead said.

“Of course, Juggie.” Her voice extra sweet while she laid her head on his shoulder, completely disregarding his comment. He misplaced a block which caused his screen to fill up significantly. Betty smiled victoriously.

“Seriously, Betty!” He sounded annoyed, but she knew he wasn’t actually irritated with her. 

This was their other game, trying to distract the other person from playing. It was their own way of secretly flirting with each other. It started a few months ago when Jughead had been playing with her hair while it had been her turn and it had escalated since that moment. They were growing more bold and it filled Betty with excitement to what tonight could bring.

She lifted her head. “That was close,” she whispered in his ear. 

That was the final blow, the screen filled up with coloured blocks. Jughead glared at her while he handed her the controller, but a deep red covered his face. She was affecting him.

While she started her game, her heart started beating faster in anticipation of Jughead’s actions. It took him a few minutes in which Betty scored a lot of points. She started to get lost in the game when she felt his hand on her knee. Now that was the only thing she could think about. Slowly his hand started travelling upwards and something dirty about what Jughead’s hands could do to her crossed Betty’s mind. She put that fantasy on hold for now, something she could explore later when she was alone.

The hand came to rest on her thigh and squeezed it in what would be described as encouraging. Her attention was divided between the weight on her leg and the game, so she didn’t notice Jughead moving closer. He placed a kiss just below her ear and Betty dropped the controller. The game was lost, but she didn’t care. She slowly turned her head to look at her childhood best friend. His face was close and she could feel his breath on her lips.

“Juggie,” she whispered, her voice a little high.

He just hummed as a reply, his eyes slowly moving over her face, assessing every feature.

“Who won?” she asked.

Jughead chuckled. “Who the hell cares, Sunshine,” he said.

A second later his hand was in her hair and he captured her mouth. Betty automatically closed her eyes and kissed him back eagerly. This had been building up for months. Betty had been dreaming about Jughead almost daily and now finally it became a reality. The kiss was messy, but passionate. It was clear that Jughead was inexperienced, but Betty didn’t care. She only cared about getting closer, getting more. She licked his lower lip and then his upper, seducing him to open his mouth and when he granted her permission, she licked her way in, enjoying the taste of the chocolate ice cream they had for dessert.

She had just tugged his beanie off and was one second away from climbing into his lap, when a voice interrupted their moment.

“I’m not tired anymore,” Jellybean called out.

Betty and Jughead sprang apart, before the young girl could catch them in their compromising position. They were both breathing hard and Betty was sure her face was just as red as Jughead’s. 

Jellybean appeared in front of the blanket ford and crawled easily inside. She plopped down on Betty’s lap. 

“I thought you were tired,” Jughead said with a rough voice.

Jellybean, thankfully not noticing their disheveled appearances, shrugged. “I’m not tired anymore. I wanna watch another movie.

Jughead sighed with a mix of frustration and exasperation. Betty covered his hand with hers and squeezed with promises of kisses and more.

“I have good news, Bean,” she said. “Frozen has a sequel.”


	12. Something Spicy, Something Stupid, Something like Heaven

“Are you scared, Cooper?”

“No, I’m just concerned. This is illegal.”

Jughead scoffed. “It’s not illegal.”

Betty pointed to the ‘do not swim’ sign.

“Okay, it is a little illegal. It’s also fun and freeing. Don’t you want to be free, Betts.”

Darn this boy for knowing her too well. She looked down at Jughead who was in the water. His dark hair slicked back and his chest glistening. It did look inviting.

She took a deep breath and started to take her shirt off. Even though the wind was chilly, it was midnight after all, her skin felt hot. She could feel Jughead’s gaze travelling over her body. Once she was stripped down to her pink underwear, she joined Jughead in the water.

His body immediately enveloped her, protecting her from the cold. Her back hit his chest and his arms encircled her stomach. His lips were trailing kisses down her neck. She shivered, not because she was cold, but because she was burning up.

“You’re beautiful,” Jughead whispered between kisses. “I love you.”

Betty turned around and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Against her leg she felt the evidence of his attraction, but against her chest she felt the evidence of his love and in his eyes she saw the evidence of his affection.

She kissed him with all her emotions. Here in the water she was free. Away from her screwed up family, away from all their troubles and problems. In the arms of the man she loves, she was happy and safe.

She broke the kiss and put her forehead against his. “I want to marry you,” she whispered.


	13. Undercover Lover

She is in his lap. Her hand under his leather jacket. His lips brushing against her ear. She is here for a reason, but for a moment she forgets and enjoys him.

“Betty! I need you to focus. Ask him where the key is.” Veronica’s voice shouts in her ear. She resists janking the ear piece out and throwing it far away. “He will tell you. You have him wrapped around your finger.”

His hand starts moving up her thigh and he kisses her neck. Veronica ceases to exist and Betty angles her head so he can get better access. Seducing her high school crush to get information on his gang had sounded like the worst plan ever. Right now, she is beginning to feel like it is the best plan ever.

Her hands continue to explore further, totally forgetting about her mission. Until she stumbles upon a hidden pocket in his jacket and, as she slips her fingers inside, she finds the key. A sense of accomplishment fills her. The night isn’t a bust.

Jughead places his hand on her cheek and crashes their mouths together, forcing a moan out of Betty. A wicked delight takes over as she moves against him. If she wants to take that key, she needs to get him out of his jacket.


	14. Feral

Betty falls back against the tree. Blood is dripping from her fingers. Those fucking werewolves. She checks her gun to see that there are no bullets left. This could get ugly.

She decides to rest for a few minutes when she feels a large presence behind her. But she doesn’t run or attack, she knows this presence and it gives her comfort.

A furry paw nudges her arm and she hisses. “That hurts, Jug.”

A whimper is all she gets in response and she turns around to face him. Her chest warms at the sight of him even if everyone else thinks he is a monster, she knows better. Right now he has blood around his mouth and she frowns. 

She places a gentle hand against his cheek. “What did you do?”

He growls, showing bloody teeth.

Betty shakes her head. “Use your words.”

“I had to protect you.”


	15. Forbidden Touch

Her lips are close. They are so tempting, he only has to lean forward and he will be able to taste them. There is nothing in this world Jughead wants more.

“We can’t, Betts,” he says while backing away.

“I want to,” she replies.

He shakes his head. “You know what will happen if you touch me.”

Betty smiles at him and it’s so beautiful, he feels like crying. “I don’t care. You can have my heart, my soul, my body. I’m yours, Juggie.” 

She reaches out to touch his cheek, but she goes right through him. Her smile disappears and her eyes water. “You can’t do this. I love you. Just let me love you.”

She reaches for him again and again, but it doesn’t matter. Jughead won’t let her touch him. He won’t let her throw away her life for him. 

He hasn’t known the touch of another human and it never bothered him. He never craved it, until Betty Cooper waltzed into his life.

She gives up and sits back. She looks so small with her face hidden behind her hair. “Please,” he can hear the tears in her voice and his heart breaks. He never wants to hurt her, but in this matter he has no choice.

“If I let you touch me. You’ll be bound to me until one of us dies. You can never leave this place. You can never leave me. I don’t want that life for you.”

Betty’s head snaps back up. Her tears are replaced by a furious expression. “Isn’t it my choice? Can’t I decide if I want to be with you?”

He gives her a sad smile. “Maybe that’s what you want now, but eventually…” His voice catches. She will abandon him like everyone else. Except she can’t and then she will despise him. He would not be able to handle that.

Her face transforms once again and now she is looking at him with soft eyes. “You have been alone for so long. I won’t let you be alone anymore.” She crawls closer again until she is almost in his lap. She places her hand next to his. “I will be here, waiting for you.”

Jughead stares at their hands together. It would be so easy to take hers and solidify their fate. She would be his and he would be hers. They could share a life together. A dream come true. 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” he says with a tiny voice.

“Me neither,” she replies. He can see his own loneliness reflected in her eyes. She knows what it is like to be an outsider. She knows the pain and heartbreak. And now she is making herself vulnerable to that same heartbreak again.

He lets his hand solidify and moves it over hers. A shock goes through him at the moment of contact and his skin feels like burning. Betty lets out a sob and flings her arms around his neck, crashing her body against his. She is so soft and warm. Jughead hugs her close and he doesn’t think he will ever let go again.

“Thank you,” Betty sniffles.

Jughead buries his face in her hair and places a kiss there. “I will love you forever.”


	16. Not What It Looks Like

Every time her red pen touches his article, Jughead flinches.

“Come on, Betty. You are being unfair.”

“Maybe you should learn how to use proper punctuation.”

“There are more red comments on the paper than my own words!”

Betty turns around in her chair to face him. Biting thoughtfully on that damn red pen. 

“I only want what’s best for the Blue & Gold.” She stares right at him while she makes another mark on his article.

“That’s it,” Jughead says before launching himself towards her. “Give me that pen.”

Betty leaps up from her chair with a squeal and races away from him. “Never. I love this pen.”

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her down on the couch. She lands in his lap with a laugh and immediately starts struggling to get away, but Jughead has a tight grip on her.

“You love the power it gives you.”

Betty smiles at him. “I do like having power over you,” she says with a wink.

He narrows his eyes at her. “Give me that pen or I will take it by force.”

“I will give you this pen over my dead body.”

“You give me no choice.”   
His hands attack her sides and Betty starts laughing uncontrollably. Betty Cooper doesn’t have many weaknesses, but she is incredibly ticklish. She tries to get away from him and in all her flailing falls backwards onto the couch and pulls Jughead on top of her. He takes this moment and grabs her wrists before pinning them above her head.

Betty finally stops struggling and just looks up at him with bright eyes. Neither of them moves, they are just staring at each other while they’re catching their breaths. Just when Jughead starts to lean towards her, the door opens. 

“Betty, I brought you your… oh.” In the doorway are Veronica and Kevin looking both confused and intrigued.

Jughead realises how compromising their position must look. Betty’s shirt has risen, his leg is in between hers and he is pinning her hands above her head while both of them are breathing heavily. It’s easy to draw the wrong conclusions.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” he says quickly.

“We were fighting about a red pen,” Betty adds.

“Sure,” Veronica says slowly while her eyes move frantically between the two. “We will just leave you two alone.”

The pair leaves the office, but not before Jughead hears Kevin mutter, “it looks like they are using every excuse they can find to get their hands on each other.”

Jughead takes in Betty’s flushed face and his stomach flips. That familiar sense of longing and want takes over him.

It is exactly what it looks like.


	17. Elevator (to hell)

“Jughead?” His name sounds strange coming from her. Not bad, just strange. She says it likes she is testing it out for the first time, which she probably is. But the sweet cadence of her voice makes the tips of his ears burn.

He looks towards the other side of the elevator where his coworker, Betty Cooper, is sitting. They have been locked up in this elevator for a good 30 minutes now, with no sign of it getting better soon.

“Yes.”

She gives him a small yet scared smile. “This might sound strange, but can I sit next to you?”

“Of course.

Betty stands up with grace and walks over to him. His eyes travel over her. It is some cruel twist of faith that he is locked up with the woman he has a ridiculous crush on. When she sits down, she is way closer than she has ever been and the smell of strawberries overwhelms him.

“Are you scared?” she asks.

Jughead’s first instinct is to say no. It isn’t cool to be scared. Men are not frightened. He wants to be her support. But he is a little scared and he feels like Betty won’t judge him for that.

“A little bit. No one likes being locked up in an elevator.”

Betty nods and he sees her hands trembling. This woman is a force to be reckoned with in the workplace, so the sight of fear makes his heart twist. He places his hand on hers and squeezes. Betty looks at him and Jughead tries to see if he has crossed a line, but she smiles and laces their fingers together.

She lets out a shaky breath. “Maybe we should do something to distract ourselves.”

“Like a game?”

Her eyes travel over his face and land on his lips. He sees them darken and when she comes back to his eyes, the fear is gone and replaced with something else entirely. “I was thinking something like this.”

She leans forward and brushes her lips against his. The contact is barely there, but it ignites something in Jughead. Betty pulls back an inch and stays there, testing him how long he can go before closing the gap again. Which is not long. He settles his mouth over hers and she responds with enthusiasm.

They quickly find their rhythm. 

She bites his lip and he growls. He licks his way into her mouth and swallows her moan. His hand cradles her neck while she tugs on his hair. The sounds that she makes while he sucks on her pulse will be in his memory forever. He is about to pull her into his lap when a voice interrupts them.

“Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that there are cameras,” says the repairman over the intercom.

Betty and Jughead pull apart and take in each other’s flushed faces before bursting out in laughter. She hides her face in his neck while she tries to calm down and Jughead hugs her close. 

“Maybe we can go get a drink once we get out of this elevator of hell,” Betty says.

“I would like that.”

She presses a gentle kiss to his neck and Jughead shivers.

This might actually be an elevator to heaven.


	18. Suitor

“Why did you sent him away?” Elizabeth stormed into his study. Her expression stormy. Normally he would make a joke about how improper she way being, but he kept quiet for now. Sensing he was already in trouble.

She rested her hands on her hips and glared at him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“He wasn’t good enough.”

Betty snorted. “He was a duke. A duke, Forsythe. And he wanted to marry me. What do you mean, he wasn’t good enough?”

He just shook his head. “He didn’t seem like a good man.”

“With his fortune, he doesn’t have to be a good man. He can give me stability. A comfortable life.”

Jughead observed his childhood friend. The girl he knew was a romantic, someone in love with love. The words she was saying now were not her true feelings.

“You don’t mean that,” he said.

Betty sighed and rubbed her forehead. She looked exhausted. “I have to marry, Jug. You know that. No one will have Polly, so I have to marry wealthy. I have to make sure my family survives. It’s my duty.”

Jughead’s heart twisted. It was her duty to be happy. To enjoy life and not think about what society expects from her.

Betty placed her hands on his desk and stared at him with serious but pleading eyes. “You can’t keep sending my suitors away. Why are you this invested in my love life anyway?”

Jughead returned her stare with intensity and slowly stood up. He stepped into her space, but Betty didn’t back down. She never did. 

“You know why.”

Betty’s eyes danced over his face before landing on his mouth. She bit her lower lip and hummed. “Well,” she said with a deceivingly sweet voice. Her hand landing on his neck, playing with his hair. “I suggest you do something about it and quick. Because I won’t be waiting here forever.”


	19. Weak In The Knees

“Do you want to dance?”

Betty looks up and smiles at Jughead. She places a shy hand in his and lets him lead her to the dance floor. Together they sway to the music. Everytime she stares in his eyes, her breath catches. Everytime his hand is on her back, she melts. Everytime he whispers something in her ear, she shivers.

Everything about him makes her weak in the knees.

“You look lovely tonight, Elizabeth,” he says with a charming smile. “Are you hoping to catch someone’s eye tonight?”

“I do have my eye on someone,” she whispers. She looks around if anyone is watching them before quickly kissing him on the cheek. She giggles at his surprised and red face. “You look a little heated, Forsythe. Maybe you want to go for a walk?” she asks sweetly.

Jughead quickly follows after her like a love sick puppy.

His good friend Archibald watches them go and shakes his head. “They have been engaged for months, yet they still act like kids with a crush,” he mumbles to himself before catching the eye of a pretty brunette. Maybe he can secure his own betrothal tonight.


	20. Prank

Betty was running her hands through his hair and lightly bit his lip, when they heard something creaking. The door of the closet they were locked in finally opened and Reggie’s face appeared. Not exactly the first thing Jughead wanted to see after a 30 minute make out.

“I thought you two hated each other,” Reggie said as he was staring at their wild hair and disheveled clothes.

Betty stood up with unexpected grace. “We needed to entertain ourselves while we were locked up.” She glared at Reggie while she brushed past him.

“Come on, Cooper. It was just an innocent prank,” he called over his shoulder.

Jughead clapped his hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “Locking up your coworkers is not a good prank, Reg. Now you will have to clean up the mess.”

Reggie’s eyes widened when he saw all the scattered papers and office supplies. “What the hell did you guys do in here?”

Jughead doesn’t dignify that with a response, but feels his mouth curve up in a smug smile nonetheless. “Have fun spending your friday night cleaning.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking Betty out for a drink.”


	21. Can't Handle It

“It hurts.”

Betty turns to her boyfriend who is sitting at the kitchen table with an ice pack to his cheek. He just got his wisdom teeth removed and was still a little loopy from the anesthesia. 

“It will only hurt for a little longer. The painkillers should kick in soon.”

Jughead groans. “What did I ever do to my teeth for them to hate me so much?” he slurs his way through the words. Count on Jughead to talk even when it’s painful.

“Probably all the candy you ate.”

He lights up. “Is there candy?”

Betty shakes her head and laughs. “Let’s get you to bed. You will feel better after a little sleep.”

She grabs his arm and leads him to the bedroom. Jughead mumbles about the mistakes in the human body and how wisdom teeth are all a government conspiracy. Betty pretends to listen while she takes of his shoes, pants and beanie. She tucks him into their bed and combs her fingers soothingly through his hair.

“Are you comfortable?”

Instead of answering, he holds out his hand expectantly and Betty takes it. “You’re my favourite person,” he confesses seriously. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He looks annoyed for a moment or maybe it’s confused before he shakes his head. “You don’t understand. I love you so much. There is so much feeling. I don’t think I can handle it,” he says softly. He tucks on her hand and she falls next to him. He wraps his one arm around her.

“Jug, you are hurt. You should rest.”

He shakes his head again. “I don’t hurt when I’m with you.”

Betty giggles. “That’s not true.”

“It is. I used to hurt all the time and then you came into my life. You are my personal painkiller. You can never leave me.”

Betty’s heart squeezes. “Of course, I won’t ever leave you.”

“It’s what people do.” His voice is tiny and his eyes are teary. She doesn’t know if it is from the pain or the emotions or both, but her own eyes sting in response.

He pushes his brow gently against hers. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“We promised we would take care of each other.”

Jughead nods. “Always,” he says quietly. “I will always take care of you. You are my best friend.” He is quiet for a moment before his face lights up. “We should get married,” he says it like it is the best idea ever. “Do you want to marry me?”

Betty smiles. “I do.”

“Then let’s get married. Right now.” He tries to sit up, but groans at the pain it causes him.

“We can get married later. After you sleep,” Betty laughs while she helps Jughead find a comfortable position for his head.

He seems content with that answer and closes his eyes. Betty thinks he has fallen asleep. She tries to get up to get another ice pack, but his arm tightens around her. 

“Stay,” he says softly. 

She does. She slides her hand up his chest where her engagement ring sparkles in the sunlight.

“I’ll stay,” she whispers.


End file.
